


Mio Angelo

by Palm_Trees



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Businesswoman Vivi, F/F, Fluff, I have a habit of making love interests gift each other jewelry, Mentioned Im Yeojin, Mild Language, Oneshot, Opera AU, Singer Haseul, a sprinkle of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palm_Trees/pseuds/Palm_Trees
Summary: Kahei was never one for opera, but Haseul may have changed her mind.
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Mio Angelo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, just wanted to give a heads up. An aria is basically a solo but in opera speak (if I understand correctly). I use it a few times and didn't want anyone to be confused.  
> Happy reading!

"I'm very thankful for this opportunity, Ms Wong," her potential client said in mock awe as he took in the grand opera hall. "It's hard to find such a prime box given the last-minute notice. But I'm glad you had no trouble, given your status and all."

Nope. It was damn hard trying to find the second most prestigious private box four days before the Seoul Opera Company's limited opera featuring some of their most famous singers. Kahei had to resort to calling some of her close partners- ultimately pleading with the wife of Li Wei, the owner of Hong Kong Electric, for their seats.

Kahei now owes his wife tickets to their next grand showcase, and a whole bunch of sucking up to a company much lower in status than hers.

"Yes, I'm relieved to have found seats to your liking?"

"Of course, of course." He waved his hand dismissively, patting down his chair.

The two took a seat and watched as members of the orchestra filed in and took their places. 

“So, I’m happy we’ve found time to meet in person. Conferences over the phone can be quite bothersome, can’t they?” Kahei tried her best to stay nonchalant.

The man beside her nodded in agreement as he waved over the employee who was assigned to their box, ultimately brushing the woman off to the side. She watched in ire as he ordered himself a drink, not even turning his neck to ask if Kahei wanted anything. The self-centered pig.

She hadn’t travelled from Hong Kong over to Seoul just to be blatantly ignored by a man who couldn’t even reserve opera seats himself. If it were up to her, Kahei wouldn’t have spent remotely as much time as she had to coax him into signing a damn contract. 

But alas, her directors were hired for their expertise- and if they say this man is important to expand into Korea, she believes them. ‘The pains of international expansion’, if she wanted to quote one of them. A whole new breed of men who will look down on her and a whole new slew of sexist and undermining comments to shake off her shoulders.

The man beside her sighed in delight after taking a sip of whatever concoction he ordered. “It’s about time they start.”

Kahei noted that all the musicians have found their places before checking her watch. Four minutes since they’ve taken their seats, and three minutes before schedule. Really, how arrogant can one man be?

The woman was glad that the lights were dim, the sheet of darkness hiding her brief grimace as she eyed a man walk onto the center of the grand stage, introducing both the company and performance. The woman noted with dread that many of the showcased singers were male. Perfect, just perfect.

“Are you one for the arts?” the man broke their silence as he talked over the music that had begun to play.

Absolutely not. As a child Kahei had dreaded visiting the opera, or the orchestra. She didn’t understand how one could enjoy the shrill voice of women, or the roaring belts from men, the notes always vibrating in her head uncomfortably. Now that she’s the head of her own company, encounters with opera houses have significantly dropped, although she still has the odd client that wishes to spectate. And of course, after much dread, Kahei gladly pays and accompanies them to a show before discussing details over dinner at a hotel. Also courtesy of her.

“Of course.” A lie.

Her potential client took another sip of his drink, “Good. I hate nothing more than people your age that don’t respect these kinds of things.”

Kahei waved over the boy and politely asked for some alcohol. She was going to need it.

\---

After God knows how long listening to the first three men, Kahei was close to squirming in her seat. It was ridiculous; how a single singer took 7 minutes to prove to an audience of an older demographic than her that he can clearly sing both high and low octaves. 

Without sparing a reason, Kahei promptly left the box in search of a washroom and perhaps some cotton to stuff in her ears.

“My apologies, Miss.” the restroom attendant said quickly as Kahei barreled into the ladies restroom.

“It’s my fault, sorry.” she offered weakly in Mandarin.

Seeing the confused look on the woman’s face, Kahei quickly repeated herself in Korean. The employee’s stiff posture relaxed a bit as she continued her work.

Kahei leaned against the expensive marble countertop and sighed deeply. She could still hear the man's voice filtering in through the thick mahogany door.

“He’s insufferable, isn’t he?” Kahei offered conversation, watching the woman stop folding those stupid little hand towels.

“Try hearing him once a week during rehearsals, it’s a crime they don’t let us listen to music while we work.” the woman, Sooyoung, Kahei noted from her name tag, spoke.

A dry laugh escaped Kahei and Sooyoung relaxed a little, learning that the woman wasn’t nearly as pretentious as some others she encountered.

“So, what’s this performance even about?” Kahei supposed that if she’d have to sit through three and a half hours of ear-splitting arias- she should at least know how things play out.

Sooyoung crossed her arms as she leant against the counter too. “It’s about a woman who’s to be placed in an arranged marriage. The beginning starts out with the head of two different families fighting for her hand. The suitors eventually come in and profess their love to her, but she declines them both. Ultimately, she’s forced into a marriage with the wealthier house but her fiancée dies from sickness, and without any other sons, she’s forced to become the head’s concubine.”

As Kahei processed what she heard, one conclusion became clear. No wonder the younger generations were indifferent about opera, with their terrible plots and long run times.

“What a shitty story.”

“Yep,” Sooyoung agreed. “Although the main, Haseul, is an excellent singer.”

Kahei turned around to reapply her lipstick. Once she was finished, Kahei rummaged through her clutch only to find that she’d forgotten her phone in her jacket down in the cloakroom.

“Damn.”

Sooyoung offered a weak smile as she went back to folding the hand towels. Outside, the music was reaching its climax, a loud cacophony of instruments meshing together before a calm wave of silence swept over the entire hall. The male’s voice lost its power as he concluded his aria.

“She’ll make her first appearance soon,” Sooyoung walked over and opened the door leading back to the opera hall. “Not to be rude but you’ve been in here for what seems to be the normal amount of time a woman takes in the washroom. Whoever’s accompanying you may begin to wonder why you’ve been gone for so long.”

Kahei smiled in gratitude as she stepped through the threshold and back into the red carpeted hall that spanned behind the private boxes. 

“Good luck out there,” the attendant wished.

“Take care of your eardrums,” Kahei said and watched as Sooyoung failed to suppress her bubbling laughter.

The door was now closed, Kahei’s marbled haven disappearing and leaving her with dark stained wood and an echoing hallway instead. 

Kahei slowly made her way back to her box and nodded in greeting to the boy as she took her seat. The stage was black, and the man was gone. After a few seconds, a light was shone as a female figure came into view. 

The set had changed. From the wooden furniture and traditional pieces of Korean décor, to grass and an impressive nature setting for being confined indoors. But besides that, Kahei was more interested in who she assumed to be Haseul. She was thankful that her potential client didn’t question her on where she’d gone, because now she’s able to study the woman who commanded the attention of the entire hall.

She was smaller than Kahei expected. Her body was hidden by a hanbok but Kahei was more focused on her face anyways. Her hair was to her shoulders and even from afar the woman could tell that the singer was attractive.

It was only when she began to sing that Kahei understood why Sooyoung recommended she return to watch Haseul’s first appearance. Haseul’s voice was captivating and angelic as she pulled Kahei into her orbit. The woman was pleasantly surprised to find herself enjoying Haseul’s aria. Her voice wasn’t shrill and high, but powerful and elegant. 

“She’s very good,” Kahei found herself saying out loud.

“Indeed.” the man beside her spoke as he let himself be swayed by Haseul’s voice.

Kahei was never one for opera, but Haseul may have changed her mind.

\---

“Oh, you’re back?” Kahei noted that Sooyoung’s surprised face was cute. “Sorry, I didn’t think you’d come back.”

Kahei was back in Seoul for another business trip. It’s been a few months since she’s last been in Korea, having been swamped in contracts outlining her and her new client’s business partnership. In truth, she didn’t expect to be back in Korea for another month or so. It was only after having caught wind of the Korea National Opera hosting the same performance that she’d hopped on her plane and excused her leave as ‘important international business’. She wasn’t completely lying though. Her new client has been quite troublesome when it comes to signing important papers. Hopefully wind of her arrival in Seoul would motivate him to get off his ass and sign some damn papers.

“Yeah, me neither.” Kahei said truthfully.

Well, she partially knew why she came back. Haseul was performing tonight. That was a reason wasn’t it? Although a pretty bad and borderline inappropriate reason, a reason nonetheless. That, and she was joining Li Wei and his wife as compensation for the last time she’d been in Korea.

“Well, happy to have your company again.” the restroom attendant said, dropping her cloth on the counter and leaning against it with a sense of ease that tells Kahei that the woman is usually easy-going.

“Thanks, me too.”

Kahei and Sooyoung ended up talking through the male performances leading up to Haseul, the woman then excusing herself once the music stopped and the aria ended. Before leaving, Kahei gave the woman a respectable tip and her private number. Sooyoung was someone who Kahei wouldn’t mind getting to know more of- the employee saying the same as she typed in her number on Kahei’s phone. Kahei then made her way back, joining the couple in time for Haseul’s appearance.

\---

Instead of joining the couple for drinks at their hotel, Kahei stayed behind in the massive foyer of the building. She grabbed her coat and re-received the flowers that she’d asked the employees in the cloakroom to keep aside for her. 

Because of her status, Kahei was able to pull a few strings and deliver the flowers herself. She was escorted through the back halls- sidestepping extra props and tired musicians packing up their instruments with care, as they made their way to the singers’ rooms. Her escort stepped back to give her some privacy as she knocked on Haseul’s door.

After a moment, the door opened to reveal the singer. Kahei smiled at the sight of light makeup instead of the artificial deep blush and bright red lipstick. She was also in casual clothes, her hanbok undoubtedly hanging up somewhere awaiting cleaning.

“I wanted to congratulate you on an amazing performance.” Kahei introduced, offering Haseul her flowers with both hands.

The woman in front of her bowed slightly as she accepted her gift, a reserved smile gracing her features.

“Thank you very much, Miss.”

“Kahei, and it’s my pleasure.” Kahei politely bowed as well, “Forgive me if I’m out of line, but you’re very talented.”

Haseul invited her deeper into the room as she went to place the flowers on a small coffee table. Her flowers rested against another bouquet that was much larger than hers, next to an even bigger arrangement. 

“Wow, that’s a tad excessive.” Kahei noted, hoping this woman had some humor.

A giggle escaped Haseul as she nodded her head in agreement, looking at the different floral arrangements that took up much of the coffee table and small couch. “They really think I have room for a bouquet that big in my apartment.”

Kahei brushed back a loose strand of hair. “Money doesn’t make some people smarter.”

The singer nodded silently, head turning towards her purse a few times. 

Haseul’s voice was still angelic as she asked Kahei a question nervously. “Are you doing anything right now?”

The invitation had Kahei smiling. “Well, I am hungry. Know any good spots?”

\---

“I can’t believe you own your own company.” Haseul said in awe before taking another bite of tteokkochi.

“And I can’t believe you were nosey enough to pull that out from me.” Kahei half-joked. 

She didn’t normally like bringing up her status to people who she’s not particularly close with. But Haseul’s nosey and committed. A bad duo for Kahei. She’s never been particularly good at keeping herself calm against cute whines and pouty lips.

“It’s only fair,” Haseul said nonchalantly as she poked more pieces of tteokkochi from her cardboard bowl. “You already know what I do for a living.”

Kahei took a bite of her own bungeoppang, enjoying the mix of bean paste and warm pastry against her cold lips. Even though street stalls that emanated heat were set up almost every ten feet in the night market, the November night still brought a chill. 

“So, have you always wanted to be an opera singer?”

“I think so.” Haseul’s reminiscent smile made Kahei’s cheeks feel warmer than they actually were. “My parents knew I loved singing and sent me to Sydney for a while. I was introduced to opera for the first time after my school went on a field trip to the Sydney Opera House. Ever since, I’ve pretty much set my life up to perform at the Korea National Opera.”

Kahei thought of a younger Haseul in another country listening to opera for the first time. They must’ve been so different, Haseul embracing the arts while Kahei grimaces in irritation.

“A child prodigy then?” Kahei teased.

Haseul blushed, hiding her face underneath her scarf a moment later. “I wouldn’t say that.”

The two women walked in comfortable silence through the busy market. There were a few times where an ajumma would grab their attention and offer them reduced prices on whatever they were selling. Neither woman bought anything, preferring to spend their money at the food stalls as they walked.

“Did you always know you wanted to run a company?” Haseul asked once they exited the market, the Han river now in sight.

“No,” Kahei said honestly, “it was my father who owned the company before me, and I’ve been groomed to inherit it since I could walk.”

She’s proud of the direction she’s led LNA Connections in. From an electricity creator and provider specified in Hong Kong alone, she’s expanded their reach to China, Japan, Thailand, and now Seoul and Cambodia- her company now standing against big names like CLP Group.

“You had no choice?” the singer’s eyebrows were creased in concern.

Kahei led them across the street and onto the walking path along the river. “I never questioned it.” Haseul’s silence prompted Kahei to continue. “I was never against it or anything. I knew it would be hard work, but it’s been good for me- fulfilling.”

“And has it been hard?”

Kahei laughed at such an obvious question. “Yeah, it’s took a lot of hard work to get to where I am.”

“Taken.” Haseul interrupted.

“What?” Kahei was confused as Haseul started smiling sillily.

“It’s taken a lot. Not, ‘it’s took a lot’.”

Kahei laughed in embarrassment as Haseul playfully patted her shoulder.

“I guess you still have some hard work left, huh?”

“I guess so.”

\---

“You know Sooyoung?” Haseul asked incredulously.

Kahei laughed at Haseul’s strong reaction. 

“What’s wrong with that?” She asked, unable to stop her laughter.

Haseul was now standing with her hands on her hips as she blocked Kahei’s entrance into her room.

“She’s a womanizer, Kahei. Don’t be fooled.”

Kahei clapped her hands together and squatted down, her knees failing her. This was what Haseul was worried about? If only she knew about Kahei’s brief modeling career. That might change her definition of womanizer from Sooyoung to her.

“Oh my God,” the woman said when she finally regained her breath.

Kahei stood back up and patted out the creases on her pants. “Haseul, she’s a nice girl. What are you so worried about?”

The singer frowned at Kahei’s response and finally let the woman into her dressing room. Tonight, Kahei had visited later- all the flowers having been taken away before she came, the two women now able to sit comfortably on the couch. 

Before taking a seat, Kahei shrugged off her heavy jacket and draped it over a nearby chair. It was December now, and Kahei would be caught dead if she weren’t bundled in a warm jacket. 

“Anyways, I didn’t know you were coming.” Haseul said, legs folding underneath her on the couch.

“I have a free weekend, it being Christmas and all. Thought I’d catch a show of yours.”

Haseul smiled sheepishly and Kahei noted that her toes wiggled playfully like a child’s would. 

“So, did you want to have dinner with her?” Kahei returned to their previous subject.

During the performance Kahei had ran into Sooyoung yet again in the bathroom. The younger girl had been happy to see Kahei again and had mentioned a Christmas Eve party her and her friends were having. She was invited not a moment later, Sooyoung guessing correctly that she didn’t have any plans in the foreign city. Kahei had then mentioned it to Haseul and her reaction had been enough to derail their conversation.

Kahei watched as Haseul thought, her eyes flicking subtly like she was mapping out an answer in her head. 

“I’d rather have you to myself.” Haseul answered.

Smooth. Intentional or not, Kahei lost her words, her mind reeling from Haseul’s playful response. Haseul, however, showed no signs of nervousness. She blinked slowly, like a cat would waiting for their owner to amuse them.

“Alright.” Kahei relented.

A bright smile lit up on Haseul’s face as she excitedly jumped to her feet, enveloping her slim body in a thick, puffy jacket. Kahei too got off the couch and got ready to walk the night streets of Seoul.

On their way out the two women were stopped by a man in a suit. He gestured for Haseul, and the singer left Kahei’s side. Kahei caught a whiff of blackberry and jasmine when their sides brushed. 

She walked a few more feet to give them some privacy as the two conversed. After a minute or so, her curiosity got the better of her, and she glanced over at the two. The man was scrolling through his phone as he showed Haseul whatever was on the screen. The singer’s brows were furrowed, and she looked concerned as she spoke to him with hushed words.

The man shrugged and placed a consoling hand on the woman’s shoulder. The action turned borderline uncomfortable when he began to try and knead the skin underneath too many layers. But if Haseul was uncomfortable she didn’t show it, bowing down for a few seconds before promptly walking over to Kahei.

The singer sighed when she was out of earshot of the man, jogging over to Kahei and intertwining their arms so they could make a quick escape. She didn’t question Haseul’s motives until they’d made their way across the street and around a corner, the opera house now out of sight.

“What’s going on?” Kahei asked.

The singer was quiet as she hugged her jacket closer to her body. Kahei turned to face Haseul after it became obvious that she didn’t intend to tell her. Looking into shifting eyes, Kahei frowned in confusion.

Their time spent together has been limited but she’s never seen the normally bubbly girl so distraught.

“My contract isn’t going to be renewed.” Haseul said softly.

Kahei’s stomach sunk for the other woman, her heart aching at the news. She pulled Haseul into a tight hug without thinking and felt the woman clutch at her sides. 

“I’m so sorry,” Kahei said against the singer’s hair, a hand reaching up to pet through soft, brown hair.

She felt Haseul shudder in her arms, the woman’s voice fragile as she spoke “They said I’d been there too long, and they want fresher faces.” she hiccupped as Kahei continued to comb her fingers through her friend’s hair. “I’ve been there four years, right after high school. I’d hardly call myself old.”

Haseul’s arms went limp and Kahei took the chance to step back while she could. She quickly found some tissues from her purse and dabbed away at the tears on the woman’s cheeks even as she weakly protested.

“Something’ll work out,” Kahei hoped her words were more assuring than they sounded. She’s never been great at handling emotions, anyway. “Another company will learn that you’re free and snag you away, I’m sure of it.”

Haseul sniffed and tried to calm her uneven breaths. “Thanks, Kahei. I wish I’d met you sooner, you know?”

Kahei did know. Haseul was a breath of fresh air compared to those back home. Sweet, confident, blunt, and playful- so very different from the stoic and prideful men that she’s constantly exposed to through her line of work.

“Yeah, I know.” Kahei grabbed Haseul’s hand as she led them through semi-familiar streets towards Haseul’s favorite restaurant.

Haseul’d mentioned Ruby Ddeokbokki once over text and how Kahei ‘had to go there before she died’. The woman had proceeded to look it up soon after they’d both called it a night, noting that it wasn’t too far away from the opera house.

“Are you leading me where I think you’re leading me?” Haseul’s playful tone was back but grief still lingered behind her smile.

“Depends,”

“Depends? Are you gonna change directions if I guess right?”

“Why don’t you pretend to be clueless for me,” Kahei groaned in fake-annoyance, “it’ll make me feel better, you know.”

Haseul squeezed Kahei’s hand as they walked through an alley, led by Haseul, to cut down on travel time. A few minutes later the pair arrived in front of neon red letters and wide windows. The Christmas Eve rush was prevalent as tables were full. Fortunately, there wasn’t a line and the two were able to find an empty table.

Kahei took the menu from Haseul and tried to make out the Korean writing. She stared at the same few words for a minute before giving up and reading the English underneath each option instead.

“How long have you been learning Korean?” Haseul asked, leaning in closer on her arms to fight against the loud atmosphere.

“Almost three years.” Kahei said.

She spotted their beef section and looked through the sizes and cuts carefully. 

“You’re really good. Your teacher must be Korean yeah?”

Kahei eyed Haseul over the menu and met curious eyes. She could tell that Haseul was still hurt about her contract, but the woman was making an effort to get past her troubles and enjoy her time with Kahei.

“Yes,” Kahei laughed a little imagining Yeojin, “She’s actually a high school student, if you can believe that.”

Haseul’s eyes were swimming with amusement as she laughed alongside Kahei. “How’d that happen?”

“She bumped into me outside my building and swore at me in Korean because I spilt my coffee over her uniform.”

Haseul barked out a laugh and Kahei felt her face burning up. Haseul’s laugh was as beautiful as her voice, and as her eyes shone brightly as she wiped away tears Kahei wished that those at the Korea National Opera went to Hell for giving up on her.

“How’d you find her?” Haseul struggled to say between breaths.

“I waited outside at the same time every day for three weeks like a total loser.”

Another fit of laughter was pulled from Haseul’s chest. “No way.”

“Yeah!” Kahei whined, “I was stubborn and didn’t want one of my company’s suggested tutors. I was so mad at them for making me learn Korean when we weren’t even aiming for their market yet!”

“You’re ridiculous,” the singer smiled widely.

“She’s done a good job though,” Kahei praised her tutor.

If Yeojin were here now, she’d gag and call Kahei a total embarrassment. The girl never liked when Kahei got whiny, saying she looks like a total baby, but a baby that you want to ignore and give to a babysitter as much as possible. Yeojin’s words, not hers.

“She has, but you’ve done a good job, too.” Haseul squeezed Kahei’s forearm.

She lifted the menu up again to hide her blush. God, was she a schoolgirl again? Once Kahei figured out what to order she waved her hand and waited for an employee to come. As she ordered an array of vegetables, side dishes, and an overgenerous amount of meat Kahei didn’t miss the look of disbelief on Haseul’s face.

“What?” she asked when the two were left alone.

Haseul took a sip of soju, “You basically ordered every premium dish. And how many people do you think are at this table?”

“Two.” Kahei drank from her own bottle, enjoying the sweet taste. It wasn’t often she drank, but when she did it was usually something stronger that a client or partner offered her.

“You better eat then,” Haseul threatened, chopsticks pointed at her menacingly.

“Alright.”

\---

“I have a present for you.” Kahei said as they walked the path of the Han river.

“Really?”

Haseul’s smile was genuine and her eyebrows have long since been relaxed. Traces of the singer’s shock and sadness no longer remain. Kahei felt better to have her carefree Haseul back, no matter how limited that may be.

“Yeah,” she said softly as she pulled out a small, wrapped box.

“Hmm,” Haseul teased, “You got a ring in there?”

“You wish,” Kahei retorted.

“Cheeky.”

“You started it.”

“I did,” Haseul said as she tore away the wrapping paper, revealing a black box. “It would get rid of my unemployment issues, wouldn’t it?”

“Keep dreaming.” The woman distracted herself by looking out at the dark water.

A thin sheet of snow blanketed their feet, and the edges of the river were beginning to freeze. It was almost midnight too, Kahei noted as she checked her watch. She brushed away some hair and noted that snowflakes were covering her hair. Since when has it started snowing?

“Wow,” Haseul breathed, “It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

Kahei gently took the diamond chain bracelet from Haseul’s cold fingers and clasped the item around the singer’s wrist.

“My pleasure, Merry Christmas.”

Kahei stood frozen as Haseul leaned in and soft lips gently pressed against her cheek. “Merry Christmas, Kahei.”

\---

Kahei stood up, giving a standing ovation. Her girlfriend was smiling as diamonds shone in her eyes, bowing deeply to her audience. Haseul’s debut performance with the Guangzhou Opera House was nothing short of perfection. 

It’d been two years in the making and nothing short of draining. 

After Haseul’s contract finally expired, the singer had moved to Guangdong in hopes of earning a spot with their opera house. It was difficult for the singer at first, a foreign country and a new language to learn. During her first few months Haseul worked at a travel agency where she could speak English while learning mandarin from Kahei.

The woman had managed to squeeze in a few hours every week to drive out to Haseul’s apartment and personally teach Haseul her native language. When it wasn’t her, Yeojin would begrudgingly tutor Haseul but gladly exchange gossip about Kahei. Too many times had Haseul teased Kahei about past slips or embarrassing moments.

She’ll fire that kid one day.

Besides Yeojin tutoring her in Korean, Haseul continued to correct mistakes she would make while the two spoke in Korean. Most of the time it was the tenses that Kahei got wrong- Haseul asking her to repeat the proper phrase before rewarding the woman with a short kiss.

After Haseul was more comfortable with the language and Yeojin had promoted her to ‘Intermediate’, Kahei had accompanied Haseul to the opera house on her Sunday afternoon off. She’d remained in the car as to not hold any influence on the coordinators and owners of the company. Haseul had wanted to earn her position. Kahei respected that decision and wouldn’t have had it any other way.

Kahei remembers how Haseul skipped back to the car, a giddy smile on her face as she broke the news. The opera house would keep her as a potential, if she came in for monthly evaluations to judge her progress in Mandarin. She had relayed how the men in charge of production had seen her shows back in Korea and were eager to unlock her full potential.

Now, seeing the woman she loved looking out at the crowd of black suits and fancy dresses, everyone’s clapping deafening to her ears- Kahei’s chest swells with pride. 

\---

Kahei navigates her way through the hallways with ease. She’s long since familiarized herself with the path to Haseul’s room from the audience hall, having walked through countless times to surprise her girlfriend after rehearsal when she had the chance to get away from her desk.

She knocks and waits for Haseul to open the door. After a few seconds it opens, revealing a bashful smile and teary eyes.

“I wanted to congratulate you on an amazing performance.” Kahei smiles as she repeats familiar words.

Before she could reveal the flowers hiding behind her back Kahei is being pulled into a tight hug. She chuckles and hugs back, gathering some strength and whisks Haseul off her feet.

Her girlfriend laughs loudly as she’s set down, hands not leaving Kahei’s shoulders. “We did it.”

Kahei smiles and pulls Haseul closer, her left hand mindful of the flowers as she ghosts her hand over the singer’s hip.

“I’m so proud of you.” the older woman soon finds it harder to think as fingers began playing with her hair. 

“Thank you, for everything,” Haseul leans into Kahei’s embrace and kisses her softly, “I love you so much.”

Kahei simply smiles and leans closer, becoming dizzy as Haseul’s soft lips eagerly press against hers. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first Loona fic, and God I'm happy I posted this. It's been swirling in my head for a few months, and once I saw their new trailer I knew I had to write it. I also wrote and am posting this in the span of 1 day, so I apologize for any errors (I really wanted to get this out so I can focus on my other commitments)  
> Take care everyone!  
> Best Regards,  
> Palm_Trees


End file.
